When Angels Love
by YamiSeirei
Summary: Yugi is an angel who is sent to earth on an assignment. His assignment looks remarkably like him heh. YamiYugi Yaoi AU Alternate Universe warning! Character death.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own the YGO characters!

Summary: Yugi is an angel sent from heaven to watch over a human who bears a striking resemblance to him… AU (Alternate Universe)

Chapter 1

Yugi bowed in front of the archangel who had been sent with a message for him.

"I am at your service my lord." He said with respect. The archangel smiled down at him, Yugi was a particularly dedicated angel who threw himself into everything he was instructed to do with fervor. He was being promoted to me allowed to walk on earth and be with mortals on various assignments and he was about to deliver him his first one.

"Yugi, you are to be granted the privilege of traveling to earth and carrying out assignments for our lord." The angel told him.

"I am? Thank you." Yugi said bowing low again.

"You will of course be unable to fly however power will be granted when needed. Do you have any questions?"

"When will I be leaving?" Yugi asked thinking that he needed to say farewell to his best friend Ryou before he left.

"Immediately." The angel said and Yugi's happy smile faltered. He wouldn't be able to say goodbye but he knew the orders could not be disobeyed so he nodded.

"Follow me." The angel said spreading his beautiful white wings and taking off. Yugi spread his own wings and took off after him keeping up with him easily.

They arrived at a doorway set into one of the walls of the main meeting place for all the angels in heaven.

"This is the doorway to earth." His companion explained. "You will find your first assignment on the other side." Yugi nodded and prepared to walk through the door.

He turned the handle and opened it. There was a blinding flash of light and he shielded his eyes from it and stepped through. There was suddenly darkness surrounding him and he moved his hand to be met with a darkened street in a city on earth.

He turned to see a glow round the doorway before it vanished and he was alone in the street. His back felt lighter and he realised his wings were gone. He sighed knowing he would miss them as well as the feeling he got from flying but all the same he was pleased to be promoted like this. It was only the most dedicated of angels that made it to earth to do work like this and so he felt happy.

Looking round he wondered where his assignment was. The angel had said he would find him but the street was deserted. He began to walk until he came upon a small late night café. He looked through the window and spotted a lonely figure sitting at a table all on his own.

Feeling something weighing down his pocket, he put his hand in to feel some money there. He must need to go in the café and buy something. Was his assignment the lonely figure at the table? In answer to his silent question, Yugi felt a glow surround him. He realised that this must be in answer to his question and pushing the door, he entered.

"What can I get you?" The man behind the counter asked. Yugi wondered what would be best. He had been an angel for as long as he could remember and had never needed to do anything such as eat or drink but now in order to be on earth, he had to be part human and that meant sustaining his body with human food and drink.

What did humans drink? He looked at the menu and saw a list of drinks. Hot chocolate seemed to spring out of the page at him so he smiled at the man.

"I'll have a hot chocolate please." He said and paid with the money he had found in his pocket. Taking his hot chocolate, which smelled delicious to him, he made his way over to the lonely figure at the table.

"Excuse me, is anyone sitting here?" He asked politely.

The person started in surprise and looked up.

"Er no…no one is sitting here." He said and Yugi saw that he was nervous.

"Mind if I sit?" he asked noting that the person looked a lot like he did.

"Sure help yourself, I was waiting for someone but they never came."

Yugi sat and stirred his drink looking at the other and wondering why he had been assigned to this person in particular.

"You seem sad." He ventured when they had been sitting for a while in silence. The person across from him did indeed look very sad as though he had been promised great things but let down at the last minute.

"Oh I had arranged to meet a friend but they never showed. Seems to happen a lot these days." He said sadly.

Yugi's heart went out to him. Being stood up was awful he knew though it didn't happen in heaven, Yugi had heard stories about what happened on earth from other angels who had been here but had found it too traumatizing and had returned to heaven.

"I'm sorry to hear that." He said taking a sip of his drink and thinking that it was wonderful and wishing that hot chocolate was available in heaven!

"Wow you look like you have never tasted hot chocolate before." The other commented at the rapturous look on the other's face.

Yugi was about to say 'I haven't' when he stopped himself. He couldn't let the mortal know he was an angel – at least not yet. He had to complete his assignment first.

"It's…been a while." Yugi said and smiled his mouth now sporting a lovely hot chocolate moustache after taking a bigger drink.

The other smiled and indicated the moustache, which Yugi wiped off hastily and smiled.

"Where do you come from?" Yugi asked.

"Anywhere and nowhere." The other said. "My parents kicked me out of home when I was fourteen and I've been living rough ever since."

"What's your name?" Yugi asked noting the poor state of the other's clothes.

"Yami."

"I'm Yugi, pleased to meet you." He smiled and drank more of his drink. Wow this was good; he would make sure he drank plenty more while he was on earth!

"It's nice to meet you too." Yami said wondering why this smartly dressed young man was taking the time to talk to him after all he was dirty and smelly and slept in dirty alleyways. He was only in the café because someone had given him some yen earlier than day and told him to get a meal. He was supposed to be meeting that person here but he obviously didn't want to be associated with a homeless guy. Same as everyone else he thought glumly. This person didn't seem to be put off by his appearance at all and it gave him a little warmth to know that not everyone was selfish.

"Are you hungry Yami?" Yugi asked noting Yami's thin appearance and the fact that his clothes were hanging off him.

"A little, but don't worry I'll find something." Yami lied. There would be no food for him until the next day now. The yen had barely afforded him the coffee that he was using to warm his hands, which had been cold all day.

"I'll get you something." Yugi said gently and held up his hand to prevent a protest from the surprised Yami.

"Thanks." He mumbled sensing that this person genuinely cared. In this city money ruled all and if you didn't have it, you were worthless. That was exactly how Yami felt – totally worthless. His abusive mother had told him that just before she told him to get out and never bother her again. He never understood when she was so nasty to him and not to his brothers and sisters. It had been later when he had found out from his father that he wasn't really his mother's son. His father had had an affair and he had been the result. Yami's father had brought him home when he was born and his wife had raised him so he could save face among their friends. They had used an excuse of a 'surprise pregnancy' and people had believed it but the woman who he had always thought of as his mother had resented him and had taken out her anger over her husband's infidelity on Yami. She had beaten him and made him work hard for her until the day she decided she had had enough and told him to get out.

Yami had now lived on the streets for four years and had managed to survive living off scraps of food and the occasional yen a passer by would throw at him.

Yugi ordered food for them both though he intended to let Yami eat most of it. Yugi found he was granted the knowledge of how to eat with chopsticks and he was grateful. He didn't want his assignment to figure out that all were not as it seemed.

Yami didn't eat much as his stomach had shrunk and he couldn't manage a lot due to eating so little for so long and he was soon full up.

Yugi sampled the various dishes and decided that he liked this earthly living. He hoped his assignment would last for a while so he could enjoy it.

"Thank you." Yami said as he sat back satisfied. It was the first proper meal he had eaten in months.

"It was my pleasure." Yugi said happy that Yami had enjoyed the food. Now all he had to do was to work out where he was going to sleep tonight. Instantly he felt something else appear in his pocket. Putting his hand in, he discovered a set of keys and an address. Looking at it he immediately knew where it was.

"You are welcome to stay with me tonight." Yugi said and Yami's mouth fell open in shock. No one had ever offered him that before and with such warmth too! It radiated from Yugi surrounding Yami with a wonderful feeling of being cared about. The feeling was alien to him and he wasn't sure what to make of it.

"Oh I couldn't…" He said thinking this man opposite him must be mad to invite someone like him into his home.

"I insist, come on, I won't take 'no' for an answer."

"Well okay if you're sure." Yami said smiling slightly in hope. Even for one night, a real bed and roof over his head would be like heaven. "Thank you." He said again.

Yugi nodded and got up putting his coat on which he had taken off earlier.

Yami put his own threadbare coat on which looked as if it was about to fall apart and Yugi thought about getting him some better clothes.

He had been sent to earth to help this man and he was determined to do a good job.

They walked out and Yugi walked in the direction of his new apartment on earth. He knew they way as if he had been going there all is life instead of it being the first time he had been on earth let alone in a city.

They walked down the street that was dimly lit by the streetlights. Yugi wished he had his wings so he could fly them both to his apartment but he didn't so they walked.

Yugi was aware suddenly that they were being followed and he glanced behind him to see a group following them.

Yami started to walk faster next to him and so Yugi speeded up too. The men behind them also speeded up and as they had longer legs than the two in front, they caught them up easily.

"Now, now, where are you two going at this time of night?" Yugi looked puzzled for a moment. Why should it matter what time it was?

"We're just going home." He said and made to carry on but he found they were surrounded.

"Please let us pass." Yugi said but the men laughed.

"I don't think so, give us your money first."

Yugi could feel Yami shaking in fear next to him and then he realized why. One of the men had pulled out a knife and was holding it in front of him menacingly.

Yugi couldn't die, he was immortal but he didn't want to risk Yami, as it was his job to protect his assignment and he didn't wish for any harm to come to him.

"I'm sorry we don't have any money." He said knowing he had spent it all in the café and there would be no more until he needed it. He waited to see if any appeared in his pocket but none did and that meant he had to sort this out without needing it.

"I don't believe you." The man with the knife said and at his signal, Yami was grabbed. He cried out in fear but was silenced by the feel of cold steel against his throat.

"No! Please don't hurt him!" Yugi cried out scared that he would fail both his assignment and Yami himself if he died now.

"Then give us your money." The man hissed pressing the knife against Yami's throat and nicking the skin making him bleed slightly. Yugi began to panic slightly unsure what he could do.

He didn't want Yami to get hurt but he had no money for these men what could he do?

Yami looked at Yugi who was looking helpless. This was it, he was going to die he knew it for sure. There was no way these men would let either of them go without anything.

_What can I do?_

TBC…


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own (sticks tongue out)

Chapter 2

Yugi looked at the scene in fear. The thugs were holding Yami as the one who seemed to be the leader held the knife to his throat.

"Let him go please we have nothing to offer you." He said quietly.

"Dig deeper small one." The leader sneered. "Or he's dead."

Blood was seeping from the small wound on Yami's neck and he choked out.

"Please Yugi run and leave me, I don't want to live anymore anyway."

Yugi was torn with what to do. He knew he had some power he could use but he didn't want to reveal it. If he did, he would be breaking every law set down for angels on earth. On the other hand he couldn't risk Yami's life.

"You have one minute to decide." The thug said.

Yugi saw the fear in Yami's crimson eyes and his own reflected it. He had to think of something and quickly or he was going to fail before he had even started.

_/Fear not./_ a voice in his head said. _/You passed the test, what you need has been granted./_

Yugi felt something appear in his pocket and putting his hand in again he found a pouch. Drawing it out he put his hand in and felt what was inside. Instantly he knew what to do.

"Yami close your eyes!" He shouted and taking a handful of the pouch's contents, he threw it at the thugs.

They screamed and clawed at their eyes as the powder burned them and Yugi grabbed Yami's hand pulling him away from the threat and running down the road.

They ran until they were a long way from the thugs and could no longer hear their screams.

"What was that?" Yami panted as they slowed to a walk.

"Something I had forgotten about." Yugi said. "It worked fine didn't it? But we must get to where I live and see to your wound.

"You saved my life." Yami said and Yugi looked at him. His crimson eyes seemed to glow in the dark with his thanks.

_So beautiful…_Yugi thought and then shook his head slightly. _What am I thinking?_

"Are you okay Yugi?" Yami asked suddenly looking concerned.

"Yes I'm fine." Yugi said smiling. "Come on we're nearly there."

They walked round the corner and came to one of the apartment blocks. Yugi took the keys out and let them in.

He looked round the apartment and liked it immediately. Yami was staring round in awe.

"Wow Yugi this is…amazing." He finally breathed. To Yami this place seemed to almost glow with something he couldn't quite put his finger on. Everything seemed new and never used. It took his breath away seeing everything so perfect.

Yugi smiled at Yami's pleasure.

"Would you like to clean up? I am sure I can find you some clothes and you can wash."

"Are you sure? I mean I don't want to dirty your lovely apartment." Yami said still awestruck at his luck at meeting this wonderful person.

"_Maybe he's a guardian angel or something."_ Yami thought to himself not realising just how close to the truth he was.

"It's fine really you can stay with me as long as you like."

"Oh really, I couldn't…" Yami said protesting but Yugi held his hand up.

"Really I insist." He saw those crimson eyes looking at him with such gratitude and he felt a warm glow on his cheeks.

Yami saw the blush and looked away.

"Come on." Yugi said wondering what the heat was in his cheeks having never felt anything like it before, "I'll show you where you can clean up."

"Thank you." Yami said again still unable to get over how lucky he was.

Yugi grinned and led him through to the bathroom that was all set out with everything needed to make one presentable enough to see a king.

Yami looked down at his threadbare clothes and felt embarrassed to be there in such a pure clean bathroom. He felt dirtier then than he had ever felt before.

"I don't deserve this." He said softly but Yugi shook his head.

"Look don't worry about it please? It really is my pleasure to help you."

"But I don't deserve it." Yami said tears springing to his eyes at the generosity of this person he had only just met.

"Yes you do." Yugi said firmly. "Now I'll get the first aid kit and we'll patch you up. Mind you it has stopped bleeding. Maybe we could wait until you have a shower and then see okay?"

"Okay." Yami mumbled and Yugi left the room closing the door behind him.

Yami stood under the wonderfully warm water as it cascaded down him washing him totally clean for the first time in months. As he washed, all his troubles seemed to melt away and by the time he was done and stepped out to wrap a towel round himself, he felt a hundred times better than he had done earlier.

Looking at the sink he saw two toothbrushes there and wondered if this wonderful person had a partner. Disappointment flooded him though he didn't know why and as he looked at his almost unrecognisable clean reflection in the mirror, he could almost see Yugi's bright amethyst eyes looking back at him caringly. He blinked and they were gone. He remembered the blush he had seen earlier on Yugi's cheeks, what had that meant? He had no idea but he decided that when he was dressed, he wouldn't stay and take advantage of Yugi's hospitality any longer.

He looked for his clothes but they were gone. He frowned surely he had left them right there on the floor? But there was no trace of them.

Wrapping a towel round himself, Yami left the bathroom and went to find Yugi who was humming in the kitchen as he made some drinks.

Yami watched him for a moment amused.

Yugi was trying to work out how to switch the kettle on and it looked to Yami as if he had never used one before in his life.

"Here let me help you." He said his laughter clear in his voice. Yugi jumped in surprise as he hadn't heard the other come in. He was feeling frustrated because knowledge such as how to use earthly everyday objects such as a kettle and cooker, had not been granted to him. Here he was with a brand new apartment kitted out full of food and gadgets and not a clue how to use them.

"Thanks." Yugi said relieved and hoping that Yami wasn't noticing anything unusual.

Yami gave Yugi a puzzled look when he turned his back. How was it that a young man such as Yugi who had this wonderful apartment with what seemed to him to be the latest gadgets, be unable to use something as simple as a kettle?

He brushed it off for now and making sure his towel was tight, he busied himself with making drinks.

Yugi caught sight of Yami's body and felt that heat rising to his cheeks again.

"I'll um…get you some clothes." He stammered and fled the room to look for some.

He found the wardrobes in both of the apartment's bedrooms were filled with an array of lovely clothes and he selected some that he thought Yami would like and laid them on the bed.

When he returned he tried not to look at Yami directly. He had no idea why he felt hot and bothered when he looked at his eyes and more recently his bare back and he didn't want to keep feeling like that. He had to concentrate on his assignment.

"I put out some clothes for you Yami. I hope you like them."

"Oh yes, I was going to put my own back on but when I went to get them, they were gone."

Yugi feigned innocence though it was his powers that had disposed of them from the bathroom floor the minute Yami got in the shower.

"That's strange." He said and shrugged. Well you are welcome to have the clothes I put out for you."

"Really are you sure? Yugi, why are you doing all this for me? All my life no one has ever been so nice to me." Yami said grateful tears shining in his beautiful eyes.

"Well it's about time someone did." Yugi said and smiled. Their eyes locked again and they found themselves moving closer to one another. Suddenly they were right in front of each other. Eyes locked and gazing almost into each other's souls.

Slowly they moved closer until they were millimetres apart. Yugi realised what was happening just in time and looked away clearing his throat and breaking the spell.

He backed off and smiled but didn't make eye contact again.

"I hope you like your clothes." He said airily trying to make light of what had just occurred. He sounded as if he didn't have a care in the world but inside he was churning.

Yami left the room to find the clothes wondering what on earth had just happened. He felt drawn to this person but he had no idea why.

_What is happening to me? What are these feelings I am getting?_ Yugi asked himself because while he was locked in eye contact with Yami, he wanted something that he had never wanted before or felt the need to do in his entire existence.

He had wanted Yami to kiss him.

His soul reeled in shock and he felt weak at the knees. He sank into a chair and put his head in his hands.

"I don't know if I can do this assignment." He whispered and a voice inside his head came back.

_/Yes you can, your feelings are not allowed. You must bury them and continue with your assignment./_

Yugi sighed and knew the voice was right. He must bury any feelings he had for Yami and carry on helping him to get his life onto a normal track. He would help Yami get a job and this apartment would become his. Then Yugi would leave and return to heaven where he would await his next assignment.

Yugi pushed his newly discovered human emotions behind a door in his soul and mentally locked the door. No matter what, they would not resurface again.

Yami stood in the bedroom in the clothes that had been laid out in front of him. What had happened in the kitchen? He had been inexplicably drawn to Yugi and he had wanted to reach out and hold him close and…_kiss him?_ Yami shook his head. No he couldn't possibly do that! It would be taking advantage but in those amethyst eyes had been something that told Yami that the other had wanted him to do it.

He couldn't, he would have to squash the emotions that were whirling round in his head and leave as soon as he could.

He left the bedroom and returned to the kitchen where he found Yugi patiently waiting for him. All trace of what had occurred was gone and Yami was relieved and _disappointed?_ No! it couldn't happen, Yugi was not for him and he had to leave.

"I should go." He said sadness edging his voice.

"No don't." Yugi said looking at Yami imploringly. "You should stay, honestly it's fine. The bed in that bedroom is for you."

"No really, you have been far too generous already."

"It's fine really, stay…at least for tonight." Yugi said his tone almost begging.

Yami thought about it. He really didn't to go out into the cold of the night and spend it sleeping in a doorway or a smelly alley that people used for a toilet quite often with him being the receipt of that.

"Okay I'll stay." He said quietly and took his coffee that was just about right to drink now.

They drank in silence and Yami looked at the clock that read past midnight. He yawned.

"I'm tired." He said smiling when his yawn ended. Yugi grinned and found he was yawning too. Was this what it was like to feel tired?

"So am I, come on we should get some sleep." He said and downed the rest of his drink and placing his cup in the sink.

"Goodnight Yugi." Yami said and left for his room. He found to his surprise that pyjamas were laid out ready for him and smiling to himself, he put them on and crawled into the wonderfully soft and comfortable bed falling asleep as soon as his head touched the pillow.

Yugi got into his own bed but lay awake thinking. He wished Ryou were there with him right now so he could talk to him. Ryou had already been on an assignment on earth but had come back to heaven saying he didn't want to do it again. Yugi hadn't asked him why but now he wondered. Did Ryou experience the same thing as he was now? He would ask him when he returned to heaven.

He fell into a restless sleep until something disturbed him.

"No please mother, don't hurt me." A voice came to him from Yami's room and Yugi sat bolt upright in his bed.

Yami was having a nightmare, he could feel it and Yugi longed to go to him. Getting up, he padded through to Yami's room and saw him tossing and turning on his bed whimpering as though in terrible pain.

"_Did your mother beat you as a child?"_ Yugi thought sadly and he went over to the bed to shake Yami gently.

"Yami wake up, it's okay it's just a bad dream." There was no response and Yami continued to toss and turn. Yugi shook him harder.

"Yami! Wake up!"

This time Yami did wake up. He was sweating and panting and pure fear was expressed in those crimson eyes.

"Yugi? Oh I'm sorry did I wake you?"

"It's okay I wasn't really sleeping."

"I was so scared, my mother…"

"Hush it's okay." Yugi said and drew the shaking figure into his arms stroking his hair until he calmed down.

Yami felt so good in his arms, so warm and _so right._ Yugi didn't want to let him go and was afraid to leave him in case he had another nightmare so he lay down next to him and wrapped his arms round him protectively.

"I'll stay with you." He said and Yami didn't protest. He was glad of the comforting warmth of Yugi's body so close to his own.

They fell asleep like that, Yugi spooned round Yami who slept peacefully and free of nightmares for the first time in four years.

TBC…

Aww Yugi being the protective one for a change how cute is that? I know they seem to be falling for each other very quickly but there is so much I want to put into this story that they need to lol! And besides they are made for each other aren't they?


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own (runs away sobbing) but if I did Yami's ass would be mine mwahaha!

Chapter 3

Yugi and Yami woke simultaneously the following morning. Yugi's arms were still round Yami and he made no move to remove them. Yami had turned in the night and was now facing him.

"You okay?" He asked and Yami nodded. They locked eyes again and again they both felt drawn to each other.

"Yami…" Yugi murmured. He could feel Yami's warm breath on his face and he closed his eyes. The emotions he had locked away the night before pushed at the door trying to get free but Yugi fought them back.

"I…I can't do this." Yugi said and with an enormous amount of effort, he broke the eye contact. Yami gasped.

"I'm so sorry." He said and almost jumped from the bed. Yugi got out of bed and without another word, fled from the room.

He stood in the bathroom and splashed cold water on his face. Why was it every time he looked at Yami's eyes he wanted things he knew he shouldn't but they felt so right and he didn't want to stop them.

He looked at his reflection in the mirror and for the first time ever, tears began to course down his cheeks.

"I want him…want him so badly it hurts. But I can't, it's wrong to get involved."

The voice in his head came to him.

"_If you follow your human heart, you can never return to heaven and you will become human fully."_

"Fully human?" He whispered and the face of the archangel swam in front of him in the mirror.

"Yugi, if you fall in love with this mortal, you will have to stay."

"I think it's too late." Yugi said as his tears continued to fall. If he stayed with Yami, he would never see his friends again. Ryou would be so sad but being an angel, he wouldn't be sad for long.

"It hurts." He said putting a hand to his chest.

"If you want it to stop you can come back now. You can remain in heaven with us and not be sent to earth again. You have to choose Yugi and there is no going back."

"I don't want to come back. But if I stay I know what I will choose."

"You know you will not receive any more help and you will have to find your own way in the world. When you come to the end of your earthly life you will be just the same as any other human soul. You will also lose your power."

Yugi heard the front door open and close signalling that Yami had gone.

"He's gone, I have to find him! I can't come back, I can't lose him."

"Then your decision is made." The archangel said sadly. Very well. He paused as if waiting for instructions and then looked at the other.

"You are now fully human. Your powers have gone and you are free to remain on earth but I must warn you no matter how much you beg and want to return should this human reject you, you cannot come back."

"I know, I have to go and find him." Yugi said backing away from the image of the archangel in the mirror that had already begun to fade.

"You have been granted some money to start you off Yugi after that it is up to you."

"Thank you." Yugi said looking on the face of him for one last time before running from the room.

The archangel in heaven watched him go. He had lost count of the times angels had been sent to earth and fallen in love with humans but they had always ended in tragedy. Why should this be any different? Sadly, he closed the link to earth and left to tell Ryou what had happened.

Yugi felt his powers leave him and knew that he was fully human now. It saddened him but he knew that this, whatever it was that he had found, was not going to go away.

"Yami!" He called as soon as he left the apartment. He ran through the streets wishing that he knew where to look or even where he was going. He wished now that he still had his powers so he could use them one last time to find Yami but nothing came to him. He didn't really expect it anyway.

He came to a park and looked round. It was a beautiful tranquil place and it made him smile slightly. He ran on through it every so often calling Yami's name but hearing no answer.

He searched the city all day but by dusk, he still had had no luck. His shoulders slumped as he retraced his steps back to his apartment not looking up until he had reached the steps to the front door.

A figure was seated there, a figure with tri-coloured hair…

"Yami!" Yugi exclaimed when he saw him. Yami was shivering from being sat there waiting for him and Yugi wondered how long he had been there.

"You're so cold." He said when he took Yami's hand to help him up. The moment they touched, Yugi felt emotions coursing through him once again like lightning but he quashed them for now, needing to get Yami into the warmth of the apartment.

"How long were you sitting there?" He asked as he unlocked the door to let them in.

"M…Most of the d…day." Yami said through chattering teeth.

"Come on lets get you warmed up." Yugi said and sitting Yami on a sofa in the lounge, he ran upstairs to get some blankets off his bed.

Wrapping Yami in them he went through into the kitchen and looked at the kettle. He needed to make Yami a hot drink so he filled it and tried to remember what Yami had done that morning. Tentatively he pressed a button and to his surprise, a light came on.

He breathed a sigh of relief and busied about making drinks as he was fairly cold himself.

He carried the made drinks through and set them on the coffee table.

"Yami, what made you come back?"

"I don't know." Yami said looking a little warmer than he had before. "I was walking away but something made me turn round and come back, I don't know what it was but I knew I didn't really want to leave, even though I didn't want to take advantage of your hospitality anymore."

"I have a confession to make." Yugi said knowing that Yami probably wouldn't believe him but needing to say it anyway.

"What is it?" Yami said looking fearful. Was Yugi going to say that he didn't want him here now anyway? That yesterday and this morning were too much and he didn't want to know? He never expected Yugi's next words.

"I'm an angel, I was sent to earth to help you and when my assignment was completed I would have to return."

Yugi paused to allow this to sink in.

"An angel? Are you serious?" In Yami's mind things fell into place. The strange powder Yugi had used and his lack of knowledge about kettles. He nodded.

"I believe you but that means you will have to leave." He said looking broken.

"I don't have to leave."

"I…I don't understand, you just said…"

"I know I would have had to leave if I were still an angel, but I'm not now."

Yami shook his head trying to clear the fuzz that had appeared. This was very confusing and he didn't understand. Yugi was an angel and now he wasn't? Why?

"I was given a choice by the archangel this morning just after we nearly…" Yugi didn't want to say 'kissed' and a flush rose to his cheeks again.

"Anyway I was given a choice. Heaven or you and I chose you."

"I still don't understand." Yami said unable to comprehend what he was being told fully.

"Well I could either return to heaven and remain there and never be given another assignment, or I could stay here and become fully human and be with you." Yugi explained.

The penny dropped.

"You mean you gave up being an angel just for me?" Yami looked dumbstruck. "But why?"

"Because I couldn't bear the thought of eternity without you." Yugi said his voice reflecting his feelings.

"I couldn't bear to leave you this morning. When you were holding me, I didn't want you to ever let me go, but I didn't want to stay and be a burden to you so I left. I had to come back though."

Yugi smiled.

"You could never be a burden Yami. I don't fully understand what I am feeling as I have never felt human emotions before yesterday but I know I never want to lose you."

They were sitting so close now, faces very close to each other then Yami pulled back.

"Yugi there were two toothbrushes in the bathroom last night, do you already have a partner?" Yugi giggled.

"Oh I'm sorry I forgot to tell you, one is for you."

Relief washed over Yami and he relaxed as Yugi moved closer to him. He closed his eyes and closed the final barrier of air between them. Their lips met and the emotions that he had so carefully locked away the night before, burst through the door and rushed through him like a torrent.

It was so perfect, so right and Yugi knew then what love really was.

The kiss was long and passionate and when the two broke apart, they were panting heavily.

"Yugi…that was…"

"Amazing." Yugi finished for him and Yami snuggled into his arms.

"I wanted to kiss you last night." Yugi said. But I couldn't it's forbidden for an angel to fall in love."

"You gave everything up for me?" Yami said the full force of what Yugi had done flooding his mind.

"I had to." Yugi said honestly and he tilted Yami's head up towards him again for another long and deep kiss though this time it was more passionate and urgent than before.

They made love, right there on the sofa and afterwards they lay in each other's arms. They seemed to fit together so well as if they were two halves of a whole.

"I love you Yugi."

Yugi held Yami close to him and it was as though even their hearts beat as one.

"I love you too." Yugi said and they drifted off to sleep together.

TBC…

Yes this is not the end! There's lots more to come


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I'm sick of writing these lol I still don't own it (sigh)

Chapter 4

Yami woke the following morning to find Yugi's arms wrapped round him possessively. He smiled remembering the union of their love that they had made the previous evening after Yugi had given up being an angel for him.

_Just for me, he gave everything up just so he could be with me._ Yami thought. He felt like crying for all that Yugi had lost and what had he gained? A worthless street dweller that had no future and no prospects?

Tears ran down his cheeks and wet Yugi's arm making him stir in his sleep and open his eyes.

He felt Yami slightly shaking against him and knew he was crying when he felt the wetness of his koi's tears.

"Yami?"

There was no answer as Yami continued to cry silently his shoulders shaking with every heartfelt sob.

"Yami, what's the matter?" Yugi said becoming worried now. He sat up and removed his arms from under him. He turned Yami to face him and saw his eyes were closed and the tears that fell.

"Yami please tell me what is wrong." Yugi begged and held the other close to him.

_How can I tell him why? It's my fault he's stuck here on earth with me. I hate myself._ Yami thought as he wept into Yugi's chest. He wished he hadn't been at that café, wished Yugi had never been sent to him and then things would have gone on and Yugi would have been able to stay in heaven where he should be.

Yugi shook Yami again gently.

"If you don't tell me I can't help you." Yugi said his concern obvious. "Please tell me."

Yami looked up at him through eyes red and blurred from tears.

"It's all my fault." He whispered.

"What is?"

"You giving up being an angel just to be with me."

"Yami listen to me." Yugi said firmly but gently. "It was my choice to do it. I love you and I couldn't have gone back to heaven and left you I would have spent eternity pining for you. Eternity is a long time to exist without the one you love. This way even when we die, we can be together just not where the angels are."

"Really?" Yami said.

"Yes really." Yugi said planting a kiss in the soft hair of his lover. He loved him with his entire being. It was as if their union had made him whole and complete and he never wanted to lose that. If he ever lost Yami, he didn't know if he would be able to go on in this world.

"I won't ever leave you." He promised kissing Yami on the lips to reassure him that everything was okay.

"Okay if you're sure." Yami said feeling much better.

"Anyway even if I wanted to, I can't go back." Yugi said and smiled.

"I love you." Yami said burying his face in his lover's chest.

"I love you too." The other said and wrapped his arms possessively round his koi. (A.N. don't ya just love protective Yugi? Heh)

Time passed and the two grew closer with each passing day. They both got jobs and lived very comfortably. Yami even learned how to drive and they bought a car so they could travel if needs be. They both worked for Kaiba Corps during the day and at night they curled up together in front of a movie to watch but they never saw the end of it as passions overtook them and they invariably ended up on the floor or in their bed.

One Friday night Yami was driving home from work. Yugi had gone home earlier but Yami had to finish off and was a couple of hours late. He was thinking eagerly of the weekend and the trip up to the mountains that the two of them had planned.

He didn't see the truck…

Yugi hummed as he busied round the kitchen getting things ready for Yami when he got home. He was looking forwards to this weekend excitedly ever since they had planned it two weeks ago.

The doorbell ringing disturbed his thoughts. puzzled as to who would be calling this late, Yugi put his cloth down and went to answer the door.

Two police officers were standing outside patiently waiting for him.

"Yes, can I help you?" Yugi said when he opened the door.

"Mr Motou?" Yugi nodded. "Can we come in?"

Yugi stood aside and allowed the two officers inside. Closing the door he followed them into the front room. An inexplicable feeling was growing in the pit of his stomach. Why were they here? And where was Yami?

"Mr Motou, we are very sorry to inform you that Yami Atemu was involved in an incident earlier this evening."

"No…" Yugi said collapsing onto the settee. "Is he okay? I should get to the hospital."

"I'm afraid there's no point, I'm very sorry but he didn't survive the crash" One of the officers said placing a gentle hand on Yugi's shoulder.

Yugi sat where he was on the settee staring straight ahead.

"We'll see ourselves out Mr Motou. Is there anyone you would like us to call?" Yugi shook his head dumbly. "We'll be going then." They said and left Yugi alone in the room.

It couldn't be…Yami dead? No it couldn't be true! But it was and he knew it was.

Yugi opened his mouth and screamed his anguish and sorrow into the empty room before quietening down and crying uncontrollably.

Not him, not his Yami. His love, the one he had sacrificed all for was gone and he wouldn't be coming back.

Yugi cried all night soaking the settee with his tears but he didn't care. All he wanted was for the front door to open and Yami to come in and sweep him off his feet saying; "Mmm miss me?" But there was no sound of the key turning in the lock, no Yami to sweep him off his feet and never would again.

He lay on the settee not caring if he just died there. He couldn't cope without Yami. He was his world, his everything. His entire existence revolved around Yami and now he was gone…

Yami opened his eyes and looked round. He was in a meadow filled with beautiful flowers.

"Where am I?" He wondered out loud. He frowned trying to remember that last thing he did. He was driving home from work and Yugi was on his mind. Then…

"The crash!" Yami remembered the truck and the impact but that was all. He inspected his body for signs of injury but found nothing.

"That's strange, shouldn't I have injuries? And how did I get here?"

"You're in heaven." A new voice said and Yami physically jumped.

"W…Who are you?" Yami stammered.

"My name is Jounouchi but you can call me Jou. I am your angel guide."

"Angel guide? Where exactly am I?"

"In heaven."

"But what about Yugi? He was an angel and gave it all up for me and now I'm here and he's left on earth." Yami said tears forming in his beautiful crimson eyes.

"I remember him, he chose his fate and will have to live with that until the day he dies."

"Yugi…" Yami said and wept for his lost love. Condemned to stay on earth on his own until he died. Jou waited patiently until he had calmed down.

"For what it's worth, I'm sorry. Yugi was much loved among the angels."

"I love him so much." Yami said sadly. "It's my fault he renounced his angel status."

"It was his choice. I am sorry fate dealt you such a cruel blow."

"Will I ever see him again?"

"Perhaps, when he dies he may come here, or he may go somewhere else. If you love each other as you say you do, then the chances are good."

"Really?"

"Yes really." Jou said his heart heavy because he knew angels who gave up their powers went somewhere else when they died, far away from where they were now but there was always hope and he had no desire to upset his charge again.

Yami cheered up a little. As long as he held onto the hope that they would one day be together again, he could be here and wait for that day.

"So what happens now?"

"Enjoy heaven." Jou said smiling.

Helping Yami up, he walked with him to a small dwelling in one corner of the field. It was a beautiful house and Yami was pleased to see it.

"You can see Yugi anytime you want." Jou said and chuckled when he saw the other's puzzled look.

"What do you mean? Go down to earth and watch over him?"

"No not quite, come on I'll show you."

Still puzzled, Yami followed Jou into the house and into the main living area. There was a mirror standing in a corner.

"Every time you wish to see Yugi, just ask the mirror to show you."

"Really?" Yami said thinking he would spend most of his time in front of it watching his koi.

"Yes why don't you try now?" Jou said.

"Hmm how do I do this? Er mirror? Please show me Yugi."

An image swam into view of Yugi laying on the settee in their front room. Yami frowned as he saw tears running down Yugi's cheeks. Knowing that he was crying because of him, Yami turned away from the mirror tears in his own eyes again.

The mirror returned to being a normal mirror again which it would do every time it's viewer turned away.

"I wish I could go back to him, he protected me and taught me that there was someone to care about me."

"I'm sorry." Jou said.

"Please, I'd like to be alone." Yami said looking so upset that Jou wondered if he would be alright.

"Okay, I'll be here when you need me." He said and vanished.

Yami made his way to the bedroom of the house and falling on the bed, he wept as if his heart would break.

His soul did indeed feel as though it was being torn asunder. What neither of them knew was that they were fated to be together for all eternity and once they had met, if they were separated for too long by death, then they would never be able to be together ever again…

TBC…


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own YGO.

Chapter 5

Yugi woke still on the settee. How he managed to get any sleep at all was beyond him. He though it was sheer exhaustion that had made him sleep.

He didn't move from where he lay, instead he withdrew into his thoughts. He wanted Yami back but he knew that was not going to happen and he wanted to die.

_If I die, we could be together again._ He thought as he concentrated on seeing Yami's face in his mind's eye. He could see him so clearly smiling at him with all his love expressed in those crimson eyes. He wanted to be with him again to see him smiling for real.

Tears rolled down his face again even though he had thought he had none left to shed. He wondered if Yami was missing him too wherever he was.

As an angel, he had not been permitted to know where humans went when they died, all the angels had their own tasks and were given knowledge specifically suited to that task only.

Yugi didn't want to move from his spot on the sofa even though he had been there for two days since the police officers had left him. He knew he should eat and drink something but he didn't want to. He had no reason to live anymore. If he stayed where he was, maybe he would just fade away and die quietly.

Up in heaven, Yami had been watching Yugi through his mirror. He had done nothing else since he had got here in spite of Jou's best efforts to get him to leave it and enjoy heaven.

"How can I enjoy this when he is left on earth in such misery? He needs me and I need him. I'll wait for him here until he joins me." Yami had said when Jou suggested that he come outside of the house.

"You're going to be sitting there a long time." Jou said sadly.

"I don't care I need to watch him."

"Very well, just call me if you need anything." Jou had said before vanishing again.

That was yesterday and Yami had not moved from his place in front of the mirror since then. He had watched his koi sleep affording him some peace for a few hours from the torture he was going through at the loss of Yami. He looked angelic when he slept and Yami realised that his original angelic nature came to the fore when he was sleeping even though he was no longer an angel.

Yami wished with all his soul for a way to return to Yugi but he knew it was impossible. He was dead and Yugi was still alive though if he didn't move or eat, he knew his koi would waste away to nothing.

"Please Yugi you have to eat." He begged the image in the mirror but he knew the other would never hear him.

Yugi was still lying in the same place later on in that day. He knew he should move and start arranging Yami's funeral but he didn't want to, it would mean having to face the fact that his koi was dead. Even though he knew he was, he didn't want to acknowledge it. He held on to the vain hope that maybe Yami would still come through the door and sweep him off his feet in a hug and passionate kiss. It was never going to happen though and he knew it.

He slowly rose from the settee and went in search of the phone book to begin the arrangements for the funeral.

Yami watched him through the mirror and his heart went out to him for having to go through all this. He wondered if he would see himself lying cold and dead in his coffin and the thought made him shudder.

What would Yugi do afterwards? Would he carry on his life without him by his side? Or would he curl up and will a way to be with Yami? He didn't know. Even though he missed him with all of his being, he didn't want Yugi's life to stop, he had wanted to be on earth so he hoped one day that he would enjoy it.

One week later a lone figure stood by a freshly dug grave as the elder of the temple spoke. Yugi shed yet more tears as he watched the casket being lowered into the hole it was such a cold and unfeeling place to be. He wanted to be in that casket with Yami's body, he would curl up and wait for death to take him and be forever with him.

He walked up and threw a single Passion Flower and watched it land on the lid. It was a beautiful casket with red and gold Japanese writing adorning it. It was the best one he could afford and he had been pleased with it. In spite of the circumstances, he had decided that his beautiful Yami deserved a beautiful casket.

The earth was shovelled into the hole making a dull thudding sound as it hit the casket lid. Yugi turned away unable to bear the thought of his koi cold and still under all that soil.

He made his slow way home. He shuffled along dragging his feet, and thinking of Yami. He stopped at the bridge over the main river that ran through Domino city. He gazed down into the murky waters and imagined that he could see Yami's face looking back up at him. The face was smiling and nodding at him as if to say;

"You have said goodbye to me, now move on."

"How can I move on? Without you I am only half a person, I am incomplete and never will be whole without you with me." Yugi told the image that vanished to be replaced by his own tear-stained face.

He carried on until he came to the apartment that had once rang with the sound of laughter and happiness but now echoed with silence that seemed deafeningly loud to Yugi.

He unlocked the door and went in locking it behind him. Slowly he walked through to the kitchen and dug around in a cupboard for a bottle of Sake he knew was in there. Maybe he could drink himself into a stupor and forget the fact that Yami was not there anymore.

Yugi never drank, the bottle was there for cooking purposes only and not really for drinking but Yugi figured it was strong enough to make him drunk fairly quickly. Opening the bottle, he walked through to the front room and began to take swigs from the bottle.

Up in heaven, Yami had watched his own funeral through the mirror. It had felt strange to watch and he had cried when Yugi threw the flower onto his casket.

He watched Yugi walk home and fetch the bottle of Sake from the cupboard.

"Don't do this Yugi." He had said to the mirror but of course, Yugi would never hear him but all the same he begged and pleaded him not to drink. But Yugi did. He finished the whole bottle and after throwing up, he fell into a drunken sleep.

He was going to destroy himself, Yami thought and there was nothing he could do about it.

Over the following few days he watched Yugi wake up, leave the house and go to the shops to buy more booze before taking it home and drinking it in an attempt to cope with his grief. Yami felt like joining him but there was nothing in heaven like that and besides at least he could watch Yugi. There was no way Yugi could see him at all.

For days Yami sat in front of the mirror just watching Yugi as he sank further and further into his depression until one day he went out as he had been doing but instead of buying booze he bought something else.

He walked home carrying his purchase and when he got in he ran a bath. Sinking into the water it soothed him and the steam served to clear his head. He had brought his purchase with him along with a glass of water.

"Yami is never coming back." He said as he emptied the bottle into his hand and looked at the little pile of small round white pills. "So I must go to him. Wherever he is, I will find him."

"Yugi no!" Yami shouted at the mirror as he realised what Yugi was about to do. "Please don't end your life like this."

Yugi paused with his hand half way to his mouth. He thought he heard a voice, Yami's voice shouting to him from somewhere in the silent house. He looked all round but could see nothing and decided that it must have been his imagination.

"I'll be with you soon my koi." He said and taking a deep breath, he put all the pills in his mouth and swallowed them down with the water.

He lay back in the water and waited for them to kick in and end his miserable existence.

Yami watched as his koi's breathing became laboured before he slipped into unconsciousness and knew that he would certainly die as no one knew where he was and wouldn't come looking for him.

It was a few hours later when Yugi's unconscious body breathed its last and he died alone and cold in the bathtub.

Yami wept for him and wondered if he would come to where he was.

"Jou?"

"I'm here." The guide said appearing suddenly in the room.

"What will happen to him?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well will he join me here?"

"Well not exactly."

Yami looked scared all of a sudden.

"W…What do you mean not exactly? I thought he would come to heaven and we could be together, I thought you told me we would." Yami was looking at Jou through crimson orbs that burned with anger at being lied to like that.

"I said there was hope because of the love you two had for each other but that was based on him dying of natural causes. He hasn't died of natural causes and so he cannot come here."

"Well where is he? I shall go to him." Yami declared with determination.

"You can't."

"Why not?"

"Because it's a suicide and they don't go to heaven, they go…somewhere else."

"What do you mean somewhere else? To hell?"

"Not exactly. They can't come to heaven because their souls are tainted but they can't go to hell either because their reasons are not evil or wicked. They go to a place that cannot be reached."

"Cannot? Or do you simply not want to tell me?"

"Well a few have tried to get there to rescue ones they love but none have ever returned. Most gave up on the way and remain where they gave up just simply existing for eternity."

"I will not fail." Yami vowed. He loved Yugi too much to even contemplate giving up. "Show me the way."

"You must be sure about this, there is no turning back once you choose this path."

"I'm sure." Yami said immediately. There was no way he couldn't go. He just had to find Yugi and be with him again.

"Then follow me." Jou said and led the way from the house and away from the mirror that looked like a normal mirror once again. Yami took a deep breath and followed.

TBC…

Please don't be too mad at me! It's all part of the plot I promise! See you next chapter!


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own YGO 

Chapter 6

Yami followed Jou through the meadow and across a bridge. A shining river flowed under the bridge and Jou stopped to look into the waters.

"The only way to get out of this part of heaven is to follow the river."

"Walk alongside it you mean?"

"No, jump in."

Yami looked down at the swirling bubbling waters. It did not look very deep.

"This is the only way?"

Jou nodded.

"I will be following you but I do not have to take this route I will meet you at the end providing you make it through the whirlpool of despair."

"Whirlpool of despair?"

"Yes it is the passing from heaven into hell. I will warn you, you will be severely tested by the pool, I do not know if anyone has ever made it through it."

Yami swallowed nervously.

"Of course you don't have to do this," Jou went on. "You can stay here and live out eternity."

"Alone." Yami finished for him. "I have to do this, I have to find Yugi so we can be together again."

"Well your determination may well get you through this journey." Jou said. He knew there was little hope of Yami making it to where Yugi was but he thought if Yami was this determined then maybe there was a slim chance.

Taking a big breath, Yami jumped from the bridge and landed with a large splash in the silvery waters below.

The water felt warm to him and gave him a pleasant sensation. He allowed the warmth to surround him. The river seemed to give him hope and he absorbed it knowing that he was going to need it.

He surfaced and looked round to see that the bridge was gone and the waters had carried him downstream.

He swam along through the waters wanting to get to Yugi as quickly as possible but knowing that it was going to be a long journey.

As the river carried him along he noticed the sky was darkening to a deep red similar to when the sun was setting but somehow it was more oppressive than a sunset. Dark clouds rolled across the sky as it darkened and Yami noticed that the feeling of hope he had felt from the water had gone to be replaced by a feeling of foreboding. He concentrated on not allowing this new feeling to depress him and determinedly swam on.

Up ahead he could see the river ending abruptly and he knew that could only mean one thing, he was heading for a waterfall.

The river was flowing too fast and besides he knew he had to stay in the water. It had become icy cold now and his body shivered uncontrollably. Soon he would tumble over the brink of the falls and he feared what would happen.

'_I have to do this, I have to reach Yugi.'_ He thought as he rushed towards the top of the waterfall.

He paused at the top as if the river was giving him a moment to change his mind before he plummeted over the top and into the swirling waters below.

He tumbled and rolled down with the freezing water as it cascaded down before he plunged into the depths of the pool far below. The force of the water kept him down until he thought he would never surface.

Eventually he pooled his strength and struck out strongly. Slowly he began to work his way away from he falls and into calmer water and was able to surface.

'_Is this it? Am I in hell?'_ He wondered as he looked around.

He was in a circular area of rocks that had waterfalls flowing down all sides and into a huge whirlpool in the middle. Yami knew he was not in hell yet and swam towards the whirlpool in the middle.

'_Here goes.'_ He thought as he allowed the flow of water to grip him in its icy fingers once again and carry him towards it.

He caught a brief glimpse of the inside of the pool before he plunged over and into it. There was no water inside the hole, it was like a huge black hole and Yami knew that this was the entrance to hell.

He remembered the name. The whirlpool of Despair. As he fell through the abyss he could hear voices talking to him through the darkness.

"You'll never find him."

"Yugi's gone."

"He doesn't care about you."

"He's left you alone."

"You are wasting your time."

"You will be trapped here forever."

"There is no escape for you."

On and on the voice whispered to him and he began to question himself.

What if they were speaking the truth? What if Yugi truly didn't care? What if he never escaped this place? Would he be doomed to wonder here forever as a lost soul for eternity?

The voices carried on whispering into his ear but then there was another voice. This voice was not part of the other ones, it was in his own head. He struggled to hear it over the rest of the voices that were getting louder as if trying to drown out the new one.

"Yami…Yami I love you, I always have and I always will."

'_Yugi, I can hear him calling to me. He does want me!'_

He shook his head and shouted into the abyss.

"NO! I will not listen to your lies! I know Yugi loves me and I _will_ find him."

Immediately the other voices ceased their mutterings and became silent. Yami realised that this was called the Whirlpool of Despair for a good reason. He had very nearly despaired of ever finding Yugi and he would have given up but the love he shared with Yugi had saved him.

Down he tumbled through the seemingly endless abyss though now it was silent. He had beaten this test and passed now he had more to face.

Suddenly he plunged through the bottom of the abyss and fell into a huge cavern where the walls were red as well as the ceiling.

As he fell, he could see a pool of red liquid below him and it looked to him like blood. He could also wee many lost souls swimming around in it trying to get out but there seemed to be no way for them to emerge.

He plunged down and landed in the pool with a splash. He surfaced to the sound of crying and wailing as the others in there with him searched and begged for a way to get out.

Yami realised that it was indeed a pool of blood and he wondered if he stayed too long in this pool, would the liquid consume him? He didn't know but he also didn't want to wait and find out.

He struck out and began to swim through the endless souls swimming around. Though they were souls, they did have solid bodies and he bumped into them as he swam.

Hands began to grab at him and he found himself being dragged under the surface. He kicked out at the ones grabbing him.

He freed himself and surfaced again. He began to swim again trying desperately to get to the side of the cavern. Again hands dragged him down and again he broke free and continued swimming.

He could feel the heat of the blood in the pool and it seemed to be burning him but he concentrated on Yugi and his love for him and swam strongly. He was not going to be beaten!

The walls of the cavern were getting close now and he saw that the reason the walls were red, was that they were running with blood and it was filling up the pool he was in. He could also see a figure up ahead and he recognised him as Jou.

He was standing on a small outcrop of rock just over the top of the blood pool and Yami with one last burst of energy to beat the grabbing hands, made his way to where Jou was standing.

The angel guide held out his hand and Yami grabbed it. He found himself pulled from the pool and standing next to Jou.

"What is this place?" Yami asked and Jou looked sad.

"It's the Pool of burning blood. It's where lost souls come who have fallen through the abyss and were overtaken by despair. Eventually they are consumed by the hot blood and cease to be.

"Y…Yugi's not here is he?" Yami asked fearfully. In spite of the fact this was a truly awful place, he knew he would never be able to find Yugi here among the thousands of souls.

"No he is not here, he is in another place. Come you have more tasks to face before you find him. I must say I didn't expect you to get this far. The despair usually gets everyone."

"It almost got me." Yami whispered realising how close he had come to being one of the struggling souls in the pool. "I heard Yugi's voice and I managed to beat it."

"You're love must be strong." Jou commented and for the first time since Yami had wanted to do this, he began to believe that he might actually succeed.

"To get out of here, you must make your way over to that crack in the rock and follow the path."

"Okay." Yami said feeling better now he had beaten two tasks in his journey and hoping that there wouldn't be too many more.

He began to make his way round the thin ledge that surrounded the cavern. He looked round to see that his angel guide had gone again and he concentrated on reaching that crack.

TBC…


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I still don't own it!

Chapter 7

Yami edged his way bit by bit round the tiny ledge towards the crack. Below him in the pool, the blood still swirled and boiled while the lost souls cried out for help. He carried on steadily placing one foot in front of the other until he was standing in front of the crack that was much bigger now that he was right in front of it.

He peered into it but he could see nothing in the gloom. Thinking that nothing could possibly be as bad as the pool of blood, he took a deep breath and stepped through.

It was pitch black and Yami couldn't even see his hands in front of his face. He felt his way along gradually using the wall and testing each step before making it.

He walked on and on through the darkness that was so oppressive that he could feel it as if it was a real thing to reach out and touch.

He felt cold and afraid as he moved onwards, his footsteps echoing as he went. A light began to permeate the gloom and he walked towards it hopeful that this was a way out of this.

He watched the light as it grew closer and in the light he could see a figure beginning to take shape, a figure with spiky hair…

"Yugi!" Yami exclaimed in joy and he ran forwards to take his koi into his arms and hold him close.

"I've found you! My search is over." He said crying tears of relief.

But something was wrong; Yugi did not acknowledge him or hug him back as he had expected he just stood stiff, cold and unfeeling in Yami's arms.

"Get off me."

Yami was so shocked by the words that he froze for a moment or two.

"I said get off me!" Yugi said and pushed Yami off him with some considerable force.

Yami stumbled back and fell over hard onto the rocky floor.

"Yugi?" He said questioningly.

"Stay away from me Yami, You abandoned me on earth."

"I…I didn't…" Yami said utterly confused.

"You did, you allowed yourself to get hit by that truck on purpose knowing I had given everything up for you but you didn't care. Did you think you could become an angel because you died? Or did you just hate me so much you wanted to leave me? Well I have news for you Yami, I…hate…you."

Yami was so shocked and stunned by Yugi's outburst that he could say nothing for a moment.

"See? You're guilty, you're not even trying to defend yourself!"

"Yugi…I…" Yami faltered not knowing what to say. He loved Yugi and never wanted to leave him but Yugi thought he had abandoned him on purpose. Had he? Was it true? No! It couldn't possibly be true.

"Yugi, I never abandoned you, I love you too much and I have been through trials and tests to reach you. I came to find you so we could be together again."

"I don't believe you. I think you have come here to gloat because you got to go to heaven and I am stuck here in this dark place forever."

"But Yugi I have come to take you back with me so we can be together, I'm sorry if you think I abandoned you but I didn't do it on purpose."

"Liar!" Yugi shouted and stared at Yami intensely, his large eyes staring coldly at him.

His eyes…

Yami looked closely at those eyes he had come to love so well. They were amethyst, or were they? As Yami looked he could see red fleck in those eyes that he knew were not there before.

"You're not Yugi…"

"But I am Yami and I hate you."

"No you're not, you're not Yugi! I know him and I love him and he loves me and I swear to you that I will find him and rescue him!"

The Yugi look-alike snarled showing fangs before his appearance changed to become that of an evil looking demon. It screamed and ran off into the darkness that surrounded the light area they had been in.

Yami breathed a sigh of relief; he had almost believed the impostor and lost all hope.

A hole suddenly opened up below him and he plunged into nothingness as he fell. He screamed once before hitting something soft and malleable.

He lay there winded for a few minutes before sitting up and looking round. He saw Jou standing by the side of him, waiting for him.

"Well done." He said smiling.

"What was that?" Yami asked still trying to shake the image of Yugi telling him he hated him out of his head.

"You had to face your worst fear."

"I saw Yugi…He told me he hated me." Yami said.

"Then that was your worst fear." Jou said. "You came through it though and now we can continue.

"He doesn't hate me?" Yami asked still sounding worried. Jou shook his head.

"No, it was merely your worst fear realised but you beat it and you're nearly there."

"I am?" Yami smiled slightly. It would all be worth it when he found Yugi and they could be together again.

Jou stole a glance at Yami and saw his smile. If only he knew what was up ahead when they got to where Yugi was, Jou knew he wouldn't be smiling but he was forbidden to say. He had never heard of anyone making it this far but this one had and he was glad but would he be able to pass the final test? He didn't know but he was beginning to have faith in him. Maybe he could do it, he hoped so.

Together they walked on past swirling pools of lava and walls of fire travelling downwards all the time.

"You have been through hell Yami, are you ready to face the final test?"

"Definitely, where is Yugi?"

"In a place that is even deeper than hell itself. It is not a pleasant place but you will find Yugi there."

"Thank you." Yami said.

"For what?"

"For giving me the chance to find him and bring him out of it."

"No need to thank me, it has been your determination that has brought you this far."

"I couldn't do any less, I love him with my whole being, to spend eternity without him would be like the world existing with no sun."

"I understand." Jou said and they walked on in silence. Yami thought about Yugi and what they would say to each other when they finally saw each other.

Jou knew what was coming and sent a silent prayer to give Yami the strength he would need to face what was coming.

"We're getting close." Jou said and Yami noticed that they were passing strange dwellings that rose up out of mud and silt. There was the smell of death and decay in the air and he could hear crying coming from the 'houses'

"Where are we?"

"This is hell beyond hell. This is where people who commit suicide go, they create their own hell and become trapped in it for all eternity."

"This is where Yugi is?"

"Yes. I am sorry but I couldn't tell you what this place was like, it was forbidden for me to say."

"It's okay, once I see and talk to him then it will be fine."

"You have strong faith in your love, that's good but I must warn you that he will be lost within his own hell and probably won't recognise you when you see him."

"He will recognise me." Yami said determinedly.

"I am just forewarning you that it won't be easy to rouse him from his depression." Jou said gently.

"Okay, I will be careful." Yami said.

They walked on, their feet sinking into the mud that was everywhere in this place. It was oppressive and they had to struggle to even walk.

"He is there." Jou said finally and Yami looked to where he pointed. He could see a dwelling much like the rest of them here but this one seemed even darker and more foreboding than the others.

"My poor Yugi." Yami whispered looking in horror at the dark and dingy place that held Yugi suffering all on his own.

"I must go to him."

"One more warning, once inside I cannot help you and you will not have long before Yugi's depression will overcome you and you will have to remain here. You will forget who he is and you will forget even yourself. You will be trapped here for eternity."

"I am ready to fight for him." Yami said his face set. "I will never give up."

"I hope you succeed Yami."

"I will succeed."

"Then go." Jou said and taking a deep breath, he began to walk towards the dwelling where Yugi was trapped in the hell of his own making…

TBC…


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I still don't own it!

To all those who guess that this was based on the movie 'What dreams may come' starring Robin Williams, well you'd be right! There are other movies that I got my ideas for this fic from namely The Ring and City of Angels, can you all spot their influence? Heh let me know!

Chapter 8

Yami walked towards the mud dwelling. His feet sank into the mud and every footstep was a struggle but he plodded on until he was right outside the door. It looked strangely familiar to him but there was no way he could have seen it before was there?

He knocked on the door but there was no answer so he knocked again. Still nothing so he pushed the door and found that it opened. He pushed it all the way open and stepped through.

To his surprise he found that he was standing in a near replica of their apartment as it was when they were alive but something was wrong. The walls were dank and ran with slimy water, there was mud on everything and an oppressive darkness hung over everything giving it a dingy, dirty look. Yami could actually feel the darkness surrounding him and trying to draw him into its clutches. According to Jou, Yami had little time before he was drawn into Yugi's hell and be trapped here forever. He moved through the house looking for Yugi. Where was he? He walked sluggishly through to what would have been the lounge. Sure enough he recognized the furniture but again it was covered in mud, slime and surrounded in darkness and decay.

Then he saw him.

"Yugi!" He cried and rushed up to his koi. He knelt in front of him and looked into his eyes. He reeled in shock.

"Yugi?" He looked at his koi's eyes. Where once they had been shining amethyst glowing with love for Yami, now they were dull lifeless pools of despair. They looked gray without even a fleck of former colour there.

"I'm here, but I don't know why I'm here. Have I done something? Where am I? Why am I here?" Yugi was asking these questions while staring seemingly straight through Yami. He talked on and on sometimes incoherently and Yami knew he was running out of time.

"Yugi listen to me." He said grabbing Yugi's shoulders and trying to shake him out of his trance like state but Yugi's head flopped around and returned to staring straight ahead and talking to himself again.

The darkness edged ever closer to Yami and he could feel it's cold fingers touching him as he sat and stared up at Yugi.

"Please Yugi, you must remember me, I love you."

"Remember you? But I don't, I have been here forever, I don't know why but I have been."

"No you haven't Yugi, remember? We lived together on earth and before we did you were an angel and gave up everything for me."

"I gave up…"

"Yes that's right Yugi, you gave up being an angel for me but I got myself killed and you ended your life. Come back to me Yugi, I need you…I need you so much." Tears rolled down Yami's face as he tried to get through to Yugi but the blank stare was still there and Yugi showed no trace of remembering anything.

This place was so awful that it was going to take a miracle to make him remember who he even was let alone all that had happened to them.

The darkness grew ever closer with each passing minute. Yami wondered if it would be worth carrying on trying to get Yugi to remember, maybe he should just stay here with Yugi and allow himself to become trapped with him, he would probably forget everything too but at least they would be together. As he thought this, he could feel memories slipping away from him. He\leaned forwards and rested his head on Yugi's knee.

"I'll stay with you Yugi, at least we'll be together."

His tears still ran as the time ran out and Yami began to sink into Yugi's depression with him, his memories fading until he began to forget whom he was.

His tears ran and Yugi's knee became wet. Yugi began to stir from his trance like state and blinked. He looked round him then he knew what was happening. Memories flooded his mind like a tsunami. He remembered his life as an angel and as a human and why it had all happened, he remembered loving Yami and his depression after he died.

Looking down, he saw Yami's head resting on his knee and he knew he had to help him.

"Yami… Yami! Wake up! Don't be caught in the depression of this place. I know now, I remember everything, please don't allow yourself to be trapped here."

Was he too late in remembering? Was Yami trapped here now?

"Please Yami, I love you." He cupped Yami's chin and turned it up so Yami was looking at him. His eyes were dulling even as Yugi spoke but there were still flecks of crimson to be seen.

"Please Yami you have to listen to me, I can't stay here now I have broken free from my depression I will have to leave but if you can't break free, you will have to stay here. Yami, please snap out of it!"

Yami stared at Yugi unseeing.

"I love you Yami, you hear me? I LOVE YOU!" Yugi yelled at Yami.

Recognition flashed behind Yami's eyes and slowly he focused on Yugi.

"Y…Yugi?"

"Yes it's me, come on Yami, you have to remember!"

"Remember…"

"Yes come on Yami like me you can beat this place."

Yami's faded memories began to return slowly as Yugi spoke to him. He remembered why he was here and suddenly smiled at Yugi.

"I remember…"

"Yami!" Yugi cried in joy and threw his arms round his love. They hugged tightly before Yami captured Yugi's sweet lips in his own passionately. When the kiss was done, Yami looked thoughtful.

"Now we have to get out of here but the journey here was very difficult but we can help each other."

"Sounds good to me Yami." The other said and they began to make their way towards the 'front door'. Yami went to touch the handle of the door but just before his hand reached it, they were surrounded by a brilliant white light that blinded them. They covered their eyes until it lessened enough for them to see. Yami was the first to open his eyes and he looked round recognizing where they were immediately.

"Yugi, look!" he exclaimed in happiness.

Yugi opened his eyes and looked round him in wonder. Where were they? They had been stuck in that place below hell and now suddenly they were standing on soft springy grass in a meadow.

"Where are we?" He asked.

"This is the place I came to when I died." Yami said. "We have been sent back here."

Jou appeared then and he smiled at them both.

"You passed the final test, congratulations." He said smiling.

"Test? Yugi said.

"Yes, Yami had to find you and bring you out of your hell. You were automatically brought here when you succeeded."

"Thank you." Yami said.

"You deserve to be happy, both of you." Jou said still smiling. "Yami went through tough trials to reach you Yugi and I'm sure it was his love that kept him going."

"It was." Yami said hugging Yugi close to himself.

"I'll leave you alone now to enjoy yourselves but I will not be far away lest you should need me." Jou said before vanishing.

"Come on Yugi, I'll show you the house." Yami said excitedly and taking his koi's hand, they ran to the house.

They spent many happy hours looking round it together, Yami showing Yugi everything he had discovered including the mirror.

"I barely left this mirror Yugi, I was watching over you and there was nothing I could do to help you. I wished I could have spoken to you one last time."

"Forget it now Yami, we have each other and that's all that matters. Thank you for coming to find me, that place was so awful now I think about it, but at the time I didn't know where I was or even who I was let alone who you were. I guess that is why it's hell, you forget the ones you truly love and I didn't think that was possible."

"I'm glad I came for you, I could not bear the thought of eternity without you."

"Me either." Yugi said and snuggled into Yami's arms where they were sitting on the sofa.

They spent many happy hours just enjoying each other. They did not know how long they had been there now, as time had no real meaning in heaven. Yugi sometimes wondered what his old angel friends were doing but he didn't dwell on it too much as he had Yami now and that was all he needed.

Yugi was walking across the meadow one day while Yami rested though it was not really needed, when Jou came to him.

"Yugi, your angel friends have made a special request for you and Yami." He said.

"Oh? What is it?"

"They have asked for you and Yami to have a second chance at life."

Yugi stood dumbstruck for a few moments.

"What you mean go back to earth to live out our lives together?"

"That's exactly what I mean. The request has been granted and you are to take these." Jou said handing two rings to Yugi. "When you are ready to return to earth, just put them on."

"Tell my friends than you so much." Yugi said overcome with happiness at having a second chance to live. "I'll go tell him now."

Yugi ran off leaving a smiling Jou watching him.

"Yami! We have another chance at life!" Yugi gushed as he ran through the door and startling Yami who had been daydreaming.

"Are you serious?" Yami asked when he had got over his surprise.

"Yes, my angel friends requested for us to have a second chance and it was granted. All we have to do is to put these rings on and we can go back to earth and live properly."

"Then what are we waiting for?" Yami said and held a ring above his marriage finger. He looked at Yugi's surprised look and laughed! Well we might as well be married, we are in love after all."

Yugi laughed and nodded and together they slipped the rings on and held each other as they were once more surrounded by a brilliant white light. They covered their eyes once more as they were transported back to earth to live out their lives, eternally together, never to be parted.

Owari (end)

All done yay!


End file.
